Mortal Kombat Khronicles : Before The Tournament
by JoshuaFernandez015
Summary: This story takes place before the Mortal Kombat Tournament where Goro was defeated. It shows the events that led to the Kombatants' participation in the tournament. It shows the pain of Scorpion, the confusion of Sub Zero and the malevolence of Quan Chi with many more Kombatants included. These are the chronicles which lead to the tournament. So without further a due..."Fight"
1. Chapter 1 - Scorpion

Mortal Kombat Khronicles : Before The Kombat

~Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

SCORPION

This...is my story. This...is my pain. This...is my suffering. And this...this will be MY VENGANCE!

"Bi Han, you beat me to the fields again!" I said.

"Hanzo, when will you realise that you're too slow to catch me?" said Bi Han.

"Whatever...Since you reached first, as usual, you get to make the first move." I said.

Bi Han lunged at me with his bamboo stalk, but I quickly sidestepped and swept him off his feet with a trip. Bi Han got up with a summersault and his stalk found its mark this time. I still wasn't going to let Bi Han get the better of me, so I pulled out my staff and fired blows about his body in quick succession. We were then parrying each others' blows one after the other. It was a heated battle, anyone of us could've won. Bi Han grinned,

"So you're serious now, huh? Fine then, let's get serious." Bi Han laughed.

He took the stance of a Lin Kuei ninja, and water began to swirl around him. He concentrated the energy into his hands before firing a blast of ice at me. I wasn't quick enough to react, so as I stood there frozen, watching Bi Han run towards me, I planned my next attack, which involved my deadliest weapon. I was hit with an uppercut that felt like a boulder, which made me fly into the air and fall on my back. Bi Han stood over me thinking that he was victorious...but he was gravely mistaken. I got up with a back flip that hit Bi Han in his head. He was dazed, this was the perfect time to Finish Him. I let the kunai slide down my long sleeve as it was attached to a piece of rope. I grasped it in my hand and when Bi Han came to the realisation of what was happening, it was too late. The kunai flew out of my hand, dancing like a snake in the air before it landed right it Bi Han's shoulder.

"GET OVER HERE!" I shouted.

I yanked the rope with all my might as Bi Han came flying towards me. I hit him an uppercut and jumped into the air with him, using my staff to deal a flurry of blows about his body shortly before I kicked him straight into the floor.

"Hanzo! Stop!" A voice said.

I turned around to see my father and two other Shirai Ryu ninjas running towards me.

"What are you doing Hanzo! I told you never to see Bi Han again!" He said in rage.

"But we were just playing," I said.

My father sighed, "Listen Hanzo. I know that he may be your friend and that you play with him, but the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei are not meant to be comrades, only enemies."

"Why...?" I asked.

"The reason eludes even me my son, but it is an ancient rivalry that must not be prompted, or else a war as great as you can imagine will destroy both our clans" My father said.

I looked behind me only to see Bi Han being escorted back to the Lin Kuei by his father. He turned around and for one last time, he smiled at me, still clutching his shoulder, still smiling through the pain. I smiled back, fighting tears as Bi Han and I both knew that this was the last time that we were going to see each other until we were adults.

And that's where everything changed. Where everything went spiralling downwards. Were all hell broke lose and where my life was taken away from me... This is where I died.


	2. Chapter 2 - Scorpion

SCORPION

My life was going great. I had a family that loved me, my wife and my son made my life complete...but there was something missing. It was ten years since I last saw Bi Han being taken away from the fields and alot have changes since then. After my father's death, I became the clan leader of the Shirai Ryu because of my skill with the kunai. I was given a name by my clan and by my enemies because of my skill...they called me "Scorpion". Bi Han, as I heard, also made his way up the ranks of the Lin Kuei, becoming the general and being given the assasin's code name of "Sub Zero". We were both called by the Shogun to a meeting to end the senseless rivalry of our clans. As I put on the black and yellow suit of my clan, I watched my kunai and thought about how many lives it took, how many blood it spilled, and how many pain it caused, but my trance was soon interrupted by my wife.

"Hanzo, come home quick okay? Remember that we were going to take Jubei to see the stars." She reminded me with a smile.

"Of course Kana, but I must attend this meeting with the Shogun. This can finally end the senseless feud between the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei, and I can also see Bi Han again." I said earnestly.

"Dad, can I come?" asked Jubei.

"No Jubei, but you can keep my kunai safe," I reassured him.

"Really? Alright, I'll guard it with my life." He said seriously.

"I must go now, goodbye" I said.

That was the last time I ever saw my family.

As I made my way down the road to the Shogun's palace, I noticed that there was something wrong...the road was covered in snow. The problem is that it was August, it never snows in August. Then I noticed something extremely disturbing, I saw the Shogun, in all his glory sitting frozen on his throne in the middle of the road. I began to run towards the Shogun, but I was knocked right off of my feet by a flying kick. I got up quickly only to be shocked at what I saw, it was Bi Han, standing with his arms folded in the black and blue suit of the Lin Kuei.

"Hanzo, it's been a while, hasn't it." Bi Han said with a sinister grin.

"Bi Han...why...why did you do this? We were supposed to end the feud that kept us from playing together when we were children! And now you've destroyed the only chance of that happening!" I said in rage.

"I have my reasons. But now the real plan is in effect, while you're here occupied by me, your clan and family are left unguarded...it's over Hanzo, YOUR CLAN WILL BE NO MORE!" Said Bi Han.

"No...you wouldn't...not my clan...not my family...no...NO! You will pay for this with your life my old friend...FIGHT!" I screamed.

I ran towards Bi Han and began to send a flurry of kicks at him, but he easily parried them and returned some kicks of his own. Punch after punch, kick after kick, we were both being hit by heavy blows and this fight was getting heated, just like the last fight we had. I tripped him and axed kicked his chest, rooting him to the floor. I pulled out my two swords and slashed him in his chest, making an "X" right before hitting him a one-inch-punch. I thought that I had won, but it was like déjà vu from my childhood, except this time, I was the one that was gravely mistaken. Bi Han got up and hit me with an iron-clad uppercut, flashbacks were running through my mind from our last fight, he was soon going to freeze me. My predictions were correct as he quickly shot a ball of ice at me, it was the coldest feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. He hit me with a deadly scissors kick that almost snapped my neck. I slowly began to get up only to be hit by Bi Han's ice slide, which sent me cart wheeling into the air, only to be sliced by his ice sword in mid air before landing hard on my ribcage. I felt defeated, but I knew that it was the time to end this, I had to use my kunai. I threw shurikens at Bi Han, which kept him busy enough for me to launch my attack. The kunai slid down my sleeve and placed itself ever so carefully in my hand. I waited for Bi Han to see it, to make sure that he died with fear in him. His eyes bulged as the kunai pierced his chest.

"GET OVER HERE!" I screamed.

Bi Han flew towards me and landed right into roundhouse kick, but I wasn't finished there, now was the time to...Finish Him. I walked over to Bi Han and looked him in the eyes one last time before plunging my both swords into his stomach, which wouldn't kill him straight away, but will cause him severe bleeding, leading to his slow and painful death.

"My father was right...the Lin Kuei are nothing but snakes." I said to Bi Han.

I ran as fast as I could back to my clan, with the worst thoughts in my mind and to my absolute horror, my thoughts were made a reality. The dead bodies of my clan members were scattered across the now frozen floor. Men, women, children, all dead...and as I scanned the floor, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I saw the bodies of Kana and Jubei laying frozen on the floor. Kana's face was the beholder of true fear...while my little Jubei's eyes were closed, as if he died proud...still clutching my kunai in his hand...the kunai that he guarded with his life. As I was sobbing my rage, I felt a freezing cold penetrate my heart. I looked behind me only to see Bi Han holding his ice sword and is stomach. My vision began to blur as he made me stand up and grasped me with his ice cold hands.

"Hanzo, it is time that you feel death's cold embrace." Bi Han said.

I began to feel a pull on my neck and before I knew it, I saw darkness.

Sub Zero wins...Fatality.

I woke up and saw a man with white pain on his body and ink as red as blood on his face chanting a spell.

"Hanzo, you've been out for a while." He said.

"Who are you? What happened to me?" I asked dazed.

"I am the sorcerer Quan Chi, and you, Hanzo, have been killed by Sub Zero, he ripped off your head, but luckily for you, I have revived you," said Quan Chi.

"Why...why have you made me remember this..." I asked.

"Because Hanzo, I can offer you revenge, the revenge that you so desperately seek, I can offer you the chance to kill Sub Zero." He said with a grin.

"How am I to know that you are telling the truth?" I asked.

"The Lin Kuei have sent Sub Zero to the tournament called Mortal Kombat to assassinate an unknown target. You will be able to fight him in the tournament and get you revenge, but that is of course if you want to," said Quan Chi.

"Is that so...? Excellent...and Hanzo is dead...I...am Scorpion!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Raiden

Mortal Kombat Khronicles : Before The Tournament

~Joshua Alejandro Fernandez

RAIDEN

As Liu Kang prepared to finish Shang Tsung, a flashback ravaged my mind. It was no ordinary flashback as it felt as if I was there again. It felt as if I were at the place where Shinnok almost won.

We were in the temple of the Elder Gods discussing what to do in order to prevent evil from taking over the realms, as it was foreseen by Delia. All the gods were there, including Fujin, Shinnok and myself, however I was not yet an Elder God because I "Wasn't worthy enough", but that was the least of my problems. There was an eerie and tense aura in the air, I could feel it emanating from one of my colleagues but I couldn't tell if it was Fujin or Shinnok.

"How can we prevent the realms from reaching Armageddon?" asked an Elder God.

"Hahaha...the first step to preventing the Armageddon is finding its source correct?" said Shinnok.

"Yes, that may be true Shinnok, do you have any suspicions?" asked Fujin.

"I should be asking you the same question Fujin hahaha," Shinnok said with a laugh.

Shinnok's behavior was beginning to worry me because as he laughed more, the aura around me became more sinister. I was starting to think that Shinnok will have something to do with Armageddon. Sadly, my suspicions were soon to be justified.

"You old fools, can't you see? I'm the one that's been planning this all along, secretly recruiting poor lost souls who have nothing better to do with their live except to be my pawns and pledging allegiance to me! Don't you see? You're heavily outnumbered Elder Gods and you can't win hahaha. LET ARMAGEDDON BEGIN!" said Shinnok.

Chaos engulfed the temple as Shinnok began to summon his subordinates. Everything from ninjas to Shokan to Centaurs were there, ready to carry out Shinnok's plan for destruction. The Elder Gods however, quickly began to strike down the assassins one by one but they were spawning infinitely. Fujin and I both knew that in order to stop this we had to defeat Shinnok first but it was going to be no easy task as Shinnok seemed more powerful and ruthless than I had ever seen him. Fujin ran towards Shinnok and hit him a punch, but Shinnok simply brushed it aside and blasted Fujin with a purple and plasma like energy which was definitely sinister. Fujin then got up and called for my assistance before summoning tornadoes which began to swirl around him. I let some of my electricity pulse through my body and flew straight into Shinnok which sent him flying through the first wall of the temple. Fujin then sent a tornado which began to swirl Shinnok and I around like ragdolls before he planted us into the ground.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I am sorry Raiden but I cannot take any chances with Shinnok so if I see an opportunity that I can use to strike, then I must take it." said Fujin seriously.

It wasn't long before Shinnok regained his strength and summoned a giant skeleton hand from the Netherrealm that swatted Fujin and I aside like flies. I tried to shoot bolts of lightning at Shinnok, but the hand was getting in the way. Fujin tried to blow the hand away but it was to no avail we couldn't do anything. It seemed as if Shinnok had won, but Fujin and I had one last plan which may have been desperate enough to work. I began to harness my energy from my very being and so did Fujin. I began chanting spells to help speed up the process that could very well kill me and as I glanced over at Fujin, he too was chanting, but he was now ready...ready to possibly kill us all. He shot an extremely powerful gust of wind at Shinnok who tried to block it with the hand, but Fujin split the wind into two currents so that meant that this was my chance. I shot the most devastating bolt of electricity from my hands as it followed the two gusts of wind which were now surrounding Shinnok and as it made contact with the god, a blinding white light engulfed the temple. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Shinnok, a smouldering mess, being surrounded and attacked by gold dragons, which were the Elder Gods in their true form. He stood no chance against the combined might of all the gods as the last thing he said was,

"This isn't over you toothless worms! I WILL WIN!"

Shinnok was reduced to a black hole in the floor which meant that he was sent to the Netherrealm to spend eternity in fire, away from harming the realms. Shinnok was defeated for now, but little did I know that the battle of the realms had only just begun.


End file.
